Insider
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Henry

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.  
  
Insider Henry By: 24  
  
Henry Wilson walked into the Centre to begin his day. He was an undercover agent from the FBI and was currently on the Jarod pursuit assignment. He had been here for a few months now and was the only agent inside the Centre. The only thing that he knew about Jarod was that he has be brought back to the Centre. He had seen the photo of Jarod in his pursuit file that Miss Parker kept. He walked into the tech room and watched as Miss Parker paced behind Broots who was typing furiously away on the computer. Sydney was looking at the computer as it beeped and Miss Parker stopped pacing as they all stared at it.  
  
"I found Jarod and the good thing is that he's still there."  
  
Miss Parker graced the team with a smile upon her face. "Finally, we are going to get the labrat back where he belongs. Come on let's go."  
  
She strode out of the room and the rest followed. They picked up Sam and another sweeper and got onto the plane. Henry looked out the window as they took off and wondered who was Jarod and why they wanted him back. He had snuck some papers out of the Centre already. The authorities, or rather the FBI were interested in what the Centre was doing. His boss was also interested in who Jarod was. He wanted the information on Jarod and what made him so special. The taxi landed as Henry was pulled from his thoughts.  
  
They walked to the Insurance office where Jarod was in for his latest pretend. He looked up from the table he was sitting at, his pen poised to write on the paper that was sitting there. He quickly got out of his chair and backed away. He looked for a chance to escape, but there was nowhere to go.  
  
"Time to come home Jarod."  
  
"That's not my home Miss Parker. You know that."  
  
"Sam, Henry." She nodded to them as she held the gun towards him. The two grabbed him and put cuffs on and they dragged him out of the building and into the car. 


	2. Jarod

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.  
  
Insider Jarod By: 24  
  
Jarod tensed as they neared the Centre. The building loomed in front of them as they stopped the car in front of it. They all got out and dragged Jarod through the doors. They quickly put him in the elevator and rode down to the deepest level. They threw him into the same cell as he was in the last time he was here. Lyle walked in as they closed the cell door.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look who the cat dragged in. Is in not the labrat. Our very own runaway pretender."  
  
"Lyle, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see our runaway. Very good sis. Daddy will be so proud of you."  
  
Jarod glared at Lyle as he walked up to the cell and looked at him.  
  
"This is the same cell you were in the last time Jarod. Wasn't it?"  
  
"Answer me labrat."  
  
"Yes, it is the same one as you kept me in Lyle. Is that what you wanted?"  
  
Lyle smiled at the caged man. "Maybe we can use the jumper cables again. Would you like that Jarod?"  
  
Jarod glared at Lyle. "What kind of question is that Lyle?  
  
"Just answer it boy wonder." Lyle sneared at him.  
  
"No."  
  
Lyle took one last look at him and walked away. Jarod looked back at Miss Parker, but she didn't meet his eyes. He then looked at Sydney who smiled at him. Jarod smiled back at his mentor.  
  
"Why do they want me back? They know I won't do sims for them anymore. I won't let my work be used like that anymore."  
  
"I know Jarod."  
  
"Sydney, we have to go now. Daddy will be expecting us."  
  
"Goodbye Jarod."  
  
"Goodbye Sydney." He hoped that he would see Sydney again.  
  
He found the other sweeper staring curiously at him, but didn't think anything of it. They all walked out and left him alone. He glanced at the covering, but it was still welded shut. He then glanced at the camera who's unblinking eye stared at him. He hated those cameras. They recorded everything and he just wanted to get away from them.  
  
Jarod paced the cell until he heard the door open again. It was the sweeper who had given him a look of curiousity. He was carrying his dinner to him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Henry."  
  
"Look the camera is only off for a couple of minutes. We need to talk. Who are you? Why do they want you back?"  
  
Jarod glanced up to the camera and found that the red light was off and then glanced back at Henry.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I'm undercover." 


	3. Telling the truth

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.  
  
Insider Telling the truth By: 24  
  
Jarod looked at him and then decided that he was telling the truth. He looked back at the camera and found that it was still off and then back to Henry.  
  
"The Centre stold me when I was a child because I showed a gene that they wanted. It's called the pretender gene. I am a pretender, a genius who can become anyone that I wanted to be. They used my gift to run simulations. I would be given a situation and would tell them how to build a better bridge, how to rescue someone, how to make an airplane safe and other stuff. They would then sell this to the highest bidder. It would be years later that I would find out that they were using my sims to hurt and kill people, so I escaped. I've been on the run for six years now. I still don't know why they want me back. They know that I won't do sims anymore."  
  
"Were there other pretenders?"  
  
"There was a little boy named Kyle who I thought left, but he was taken to a deeper level by Mr. Raines. It would be a year after I escaped that I found out that the little boy who I did sims with and who I accidentally spilt acid on was my brother. That was also the year that we found out that we have a younger sister. My brother was shot by Mr. Lyle because he was aiming at me and Kyle got in front of me to take the bullet. There were two other pretenders who escaped with me. One named Alex who slipped and fell. Then there was Eddie. We thought that Alex had died, but he didn't. He killed Eddie and then Alex fell into the water and they never found his body. I don't know if he's dead or not. Then there's Miss Parker. She has the pretender gene. We used to be friends when we were children, but then she went to boarding school and that was the last time I saw her. I also have a clone. I rescued him and sent him to live with my dad. When I was inside the Centre I did a cloning simulation and it was years after I escaped that I came face to face with my younger self."  
  
"Do you have any proof of any of this?"  
  
"I have my DSA's that they haven't yet found."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"You get me out of here and I'll let you watch them."  
  
"Deal."  
  
"Here's your meal. I have to go now because the camera will be back on."  
  
Jarod nodded as the door was unlocked and his tray was sat down. When the door closed he walked over to the tray and picked it up. Might as well eat. He thought to himself. He forced the green glob down that he was fed while inside the Centre for many years.  
  
He hoped that Henry would get him out and then he would be free if they could bring down the Centre. Henry had shown him his badge when he announced himself to him. 


	4. Outside

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.  
  
Insider Outside. By: 24  
  
Jarod sat beside Henry as they drove away from the Centre. He rolled down the window and breathed in fresh air. He smiled as the moon caressed his face.  
  
"I bet you're glad that you're out of there."  
  
"I didn't put any money on it." He looked at Henry curiously. Wondering why Henry would think that he put money on him being out of the Centre.  
  
Henry looked at Jarod as he was driving wondering if Jarod was serious as he said that then went back watching the road.  
  
"It means that you are glad to be out of the Centre."  
  
"Oh. Yes, I am glad to be out of there."  
  
Henry shook his head and drove to his house. When he unlocked the door the phone rang. He picked it up and found it was the Centre calling him to tell him that Jarod had escaped. He told Jarod to make himself at home and that he could watch T.V., eat, drink or use the computer. He showed him the extra bedroom, so if he was tired he could sleep there.  
  
Later that night he found Jarod sitting on the couch watching T.V. He looked up as Henry walked in and sat on one of the chairs.  
  
"I have to go back on Monday. They think that you might have a head start since they have no idea when you escaped. We can get your DSA's tomorrow. I'm going to bed right now. Goodnight."  
  
Jarod sat in front of the T.V. for a few more minutes and then went to the extra bedroom and he too fell asleep. Jarod was woken up by Henry because of the nightmare that he had.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I know how to deal with them."  
  
Henry left Jarod alone. Jarod walked to the window and looked out.  
  
The next morning Jarod and Henry left to find the DSA's that Jarod had hidden. He saw all the DSA's and then phoned his boss. He had all the evidence that they needed and it was time to bring the Centre down.  
  
Not only the papers that Henry had gotten out would be evidence towards the Centre, so will the DSA's. They ranged from when he first got to the Centre, to when they stopped his heart, when they shot Kenny and before he escaped. 


	5. No more Centre

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.  
  
Insider No more Centre By: 24  
  
He sat in wonder in the backyard as his little sister, clone who's name was Jeremy, his father and his mother were sitting around the table sipping lemonaide and watching the puppy that Jarod had gotten Jeremy walk around the backyard. He grinned at those around him. It had been four months until the Centre had been shut down for good. It had been two months since he found his family and had them around him. He was so happy that he had found his family and glad that the Centre was gone. The only wish that he had was that his brother Kyle was there to share in this joy.  
  
Henry had helped Jarod find his family and for that he was grateful. Henry was still working for the FBI and had gotten Jarod a job there if he wanted it. He decided that he wanted to go to school first to see what he would like to do. Henry had told him that it was open whenever he wanted it.  
  
Miss Parker was not given a sentence and neither was Sydney and Broots. They were both victims of the Centre and the autorities knew it. His family had difficulties with Jarod's relationship with Sydney and Miss Parker, but they soon grew to like both of them. They also like Broots who was also a visitor along with his daughter Debbie. Jeremy and Debbie were drawn together and became fast friends.  
  
Mr. Parker, Lyle, Mr. Raines and the rest of them were put into jail for a long time.  
  
Jarod was rebuilding his relationship with Miss Parker and Sydney. He was courting Miss Parker and she was happy with that.  
  
The End. 


End file.
